


Decorum and Grace

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Vivienne finds Josephine Montilyet charming.A remix for Hibernate of her lovely ficFavor. Vivienne gets so little love, and Hibernate writes her beautifully.





	Decorum and Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251077) by [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/pseuds/hibernate). 



All of Thedas watched the Inquisitor. Her every move, every word was analyzed and measured. Vivienne had not expected a Dalish elf to play the Game well. How could she possibly? She'd never had the slightest exposure to the politics of nations. Vivienne feared for the future of the Inquisition, and so she had fully prepared for the eventuality of guiding the young elf through the steps completely.

To Vivienne’s great surprise and delight, Lavellan took to the role of Inquisitor far more naturally than she could ever have dreamed. The dear thing understood the importance of creating powerful alliances, and she took proper care of her appearance, dressing impressively so as to inspire the masses and intimidate her rivals in one fell swoop. Truly, Vivienne could not have wished for a more competent Inquisitor than Lavellan.

The First Enchanter was proud to say that she had most certainly had a hand in shaping the Inquisitor’s path. This was why Vivienne had joined the Inquisition, and she had not been wrong in the choice. But she also knew that she was not alone in her influence. No, Lavellan was wise enough to recognize the advantages in learning from the Inquisition’s lovely and talented ambassador as well.

And she could not have picked a finer role model. Josephine came from an honorable noble house. Her family, despite falling on hard times, was respected and admired. Under Josephine’s care, the Montilyets were growing in power, and such a rise reinforced the idea that influence could and should be earned through deeds, just as the Inquisition was doing.

Josephine herself was the very image of decorum and grace.  Her demeanor was above reproach. She dazzled the nobility, wrapping them around her little finger seemingly without effort. But Vivienne knew that such was the result of careful planning and great intelligence.

Josephine was charming in ways that few people could manage. She was accomplished, her talents obvious for anyone to see. She had a truly impressive mind which revealed itself in every word she spoke. She maintained poise and decorum with ease, even under such circumstances as would drive lesser individuals mad. It might appear effortless, but Vivienne knew that Josephine was a woman of great heart and emotion underneath that calm exterior. Truly, it took an exceptional person to maintain such poise.

Vivienne herself enjoyed Josephine’s company immensely. Naturally, it was always pleasant to pass time with a woman so graceful and elegant. But Vivienne secretly enjoyed the little moments when the ambassador’s mask slipped, the little giggles and girlish smiles that Vivienne knew were reserved for those she trusted implicitly.

Josephine was, quite simply, a delight, one that Vivienne found rather irresistible. Her sweet demeanor could captivate even the most unpleasant individuals, and Vivienne was not immune to such allure. She found Josephine’s company a joy that could cheer her from any mood, no matter how dismal, and she sought it more and more as days went on.

Joesphine worked much too hard for her own health, of course. Vivienne had taken it upon herself to see to it that the ambassador took at least a half hour to relax every morning. She insisted that Josephine join her for breakfast, and Vivienne had come to look forward to these times as the best part of her day.

It was during one of these morning meals that Josephine broke the news.

“It seems I am engaged to be wed.”

Vivienne blinked at her friend. It was not often Vivienne found herself off-balance, but truly, nothing could have surprised her more. She had seen no sign that Josephine fancied anyone in a romantic fashion, or that she had any designs on marriage.

But the confusion passed quickly, and Vivienne felt quite embarrassed at having been puzzled at all. Of course her family would have been looking out for a match for their eldest, highly eligible daughter. The only wonder was that Vivienne hadn’t expected such news before.

“And who is the lucky fiance?”

“Lord Adorno Ciel Atronto of Antiva. His family runs several fishing companies that do very well.”

“That would appear to be an advantageous match.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

Vivienne detected the note of disappointment in her friend’s voice. “Ah, my dear, is this not what you wished?”

“No, I cannot complain. This match will benefit my family greatly. I cannot ask for more than that.”

“Perhaps you had more romantic aspirations?”

Josephine hesitated, then shook her head. “No, truly. I always knew my family would come to such an arrangement. I expected nothing else.”

Vivienne didn’t know why she wanted to disagree with the ambassador. Marriage was a business, and there was no place for romance in such alliances among the nobility. And yet, she knew that Josephine was not the type to seek such affection outside her marriage, and the thought that her friend would never know that kind of love…

But this was not any business of Vivienne’s, so she sipped her coffee, set down her cup, and said, “Then I congratulate you, my dear. May you have great happiness in your marriage.”

* * *

To Vivienne’s surprise, the match was more successful than anyone could have guessed. Lord Otranto visited Skyhold, and although the two seemed distant at first, by the end of the three-week visit, they appeared to have become quite close. Vivienne observed them walking the battlements, hand in hand, on more than one occasion.

Not that Vivienne was making any effort to observe the two. Truly, the idea was absurd.

Vivienne’s breakfasts with Josephine fell by the wayside during this period. But of course that was to be expected. Josephine would want to spend as much time as possible with one she would spend her life with. She would want to be free to share those brilliant smiles with someone she was coming to care for more each day. Someone she could exchange soft words and tender moments with. Soft caresses and loving embraces.

Vivienne was not that person.

And that was as it should be, naturally. Josephine Montilyet was not a connection Vivienne could use herself. Besides, Vivienne was still grieving the loss of her dear Bastien. The timing could not be more horrid.

No, her only care was for Josephine’s happiness, of course. She was pleased that such an advantageous connection had been made. Lord Otranto was truly lucky to be the recipient of Josephine’s attentions. Vivienne could be nothing but pleased that her friend had such luck.

As for Vivienne herself, whatever twinges she might feel in her heart were certainly not jealousy, and she would not indulge in such a ridiculous notion. Her nights were not lonely. Her days were not empty. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

And she would remind herself of that as often as it took to believe it.


End file.
